


a deep shade of purple (part one)

by goblinteeth_4114



Series: a deep shade of purple [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Azula (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Azula (Avatar)-centric, Bloodbending (Avatar), Brief Tyzula, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Angst, Northern Water Tribe, Other, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, POV Azula (Avatar), Slow Burn, Waterbending & Waterbenders, World Domination
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goblinteeth_4114/pseuds/goblinteeth_4114
Summary: Azula happens to capture some waterbenders when her father invades the northern water tribe. She wouldn’t expect to be fighting along the side of one, only months later.
Relationships: Azula & Ozai (Avatar), Azula/self
Series: a deep shade of purple [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019902
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. a milestone for me and you

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually only the first part of the overarching story if that makes sense, there’s another fic I’m writing after this one that continues where this one leaves off.

Azula’s POV 

It’s my  birthday today. They say it’s a milestone to turn 10, but I don’t see why. It’s only another year older, just like any year before it. There won’t be a party ( _ no one would like me enough to attend _ ) because father told me I have important training, starting today. He said that I need to start learning lightning redirection, so I can be better in combat. ( _ be better or else)  _ Once I learn this new skill, I’ll invite Ty Lee over, and she’ll be so impressed with me ( _ she’s faking it) _ . 

Damien’s POV 

It’s my birthday today. I’m happy to be 10, it’s two numbers instead of one, and I think that’s pretty cool! ( _ why do I keep going? nothing will get better) _ I hope I get a birthday gift this year. I doubt it though, mom isn’t too fond of holidays. She’s laying in bed now, it’s only 6pm. I think I’ll go for a walk. ( _ alone) _ My parka is draped across my bed, crinkled and covered in some other clothes. It’s cold outside, but it’s always cold here. Ooh- I’m lucky! It’s a full moon!

Azula’s POV 

We’re in the courtyard. I stand before father, awaiting his instructions. 

“To begin, I’ll start with a smaller bolt of lightning.”

“What do you mean?”

“Azula, I’m going to shoot a smaller bolt of lightning at you, so you can redirect it. If I shot a larger one, you would most likely die. Is that what you want?”

“N-no, of course not. But I-“

“You aren’t going to walk away like Zuko, are you?”

_ (I’m nothing like him, that would be horrible. He's a weakling.) _

“No!”

Father lifts his forearm, and with its path through the air, he summons lightning. I pay attention to his hand, his index and middle finger pointing into the air in front of him. I assume this is for precision. I will remember. 

Time slows down but then speeds up. All I can see is bright blue, the lightning coursing through my body and my veins and my eyes. Without thinking, I extend my arm, and the lightning drains from me, flooding out of my hand. I watch the lightning rush into the sky, echoing through the clouds. 

“Good.”

“What about lightning generation?”

“You need to figure that out alone.”

( _ alone, always alone. better that way) _

Damien’s POV 

As I’m walking, I notice one of the village elders is in a field, doing some breathing exercises. I’m curious now, I need to investigate. 

“Hi- why are you doing these exercises?”

“Child, can’t you see it’s the full moon?”

“Of course I can! Why does that have any importance?”

“You’re a waterbender, you should know these things. The full moon is when we are capable of incredible things. Let me demonstrate.”

A pack of wolf-bears gallop in the near distance. Seems pretty normal to me, until one of them starts to levitate. I look over at the elder- and it doesn’t seem like she’s doing anything to make that happen.

“Are- are you doing that? What’s going on?”

“Don’t be alarmed. This is bloodbending, a waterbending technique I learned from a friend who was… isolated. She invented it, and I studied it more after I came back here, to my home. Bloodbending is exactly as the name implies- the ability to bend blood- whether it be inside or out. It immobilizes a creature or a person, taking away all their power.”

I’m completely floored. This is the most incredible thing I’ve ever seen. This woman has been here as long as I can remember, why didn’t I see her doing this before?

“Can every waterbender do this?”

“Most can only do it on nights like these, under a full moon. Some do it with great difficulty and perilous training, others it comes to easily, and very.. very few have the ability to do it whenever they want, even with their mind. Like I’m doing now. My friend was jealous when I was better at her own invention than I was. If you try to learn, start with something small. You won’t regret it.”

“Thank you for telling me about this!”

Azula’s POV 

I can’t take it anymore. I’ve been lying awake in bed for 3 hours, unable to fall asleep. I can’t get my mind off of lightning generation, about how I have to figure it out myself  _ (about how if I fail, I don’t think I could go on. What am I, if not power itself?”) _

It annoys me, but I eventually fall asleep. 

Time for school. The Academy is usually not to my liking, too many people who I don’t know or care to know, people who will whisper about me, teachers who will teach things I already know, things I learned last year at home.

The schoolyard annoys me the most. All the petty commoners, obsessed over whatever apparently fascinating drama is taking place in their irrelevant social circles. The only reason I don’t leave the school entirely for break is because of Ty Lee- and Mai. Technically they are commoners like the rest, but they’re much more tolerable, and most of the time even nice to be around. I feel ashamed, I thought I would’ve learned lightning generation yesterday and been able to impress Ty Lee right here, right now, but I can’t. I’ve already failed, and I haven’t even tried. ( _ BE BETTER) _

I might get a chance yet. A boy walks up to Ty Lee, the type of boy who expects a girl to laugh at whatever he says, the type of boy to think he’s so great but really isn’t.  _ (The type of boy that isn’t good enough for Ty Lee. There is no boy good enough for Ty Lee.”) _ At first, I just sit there as usual, as he attempts to compliment her. His mind is feeble, which annoys me. ( _ Or is it just that he’s talking to her?) _

“Hey, could you get out of here? This is our area of the schoolyard, not yours.”

“I don’t see your name on it, princess. I was talking to this girl, but there’s enough to go around.”

Despicable.

“I said, get out of here. And she isn’t just some girl.”

“What are you gonna do about it?”

This is it, this is my chance. I try to do what my father demonstrated the other day, but it doesn’t work. The boy starts chuckling at me. At ME! How dare he. I try again, this time sweeping my whole arm through the air, in a circular motion. Bigger is better, right? Yes! Of course I’m right. I see sparks fly through the air, and the boy slows down his chuckles.

Damien’s POV 

I have to try this bloodbending thing! I’m so fascinated now, I didn’t even know this existed before just a few minutes ago. As I continue my walk away from the elder, I spot a couple marmots scurrying through the snow. Perfect! They’re small enough, right? I just have to do it fast, so they don’t get away. 

I outstretch my arms and get into a grounded stance, splaying my fingers, and slowly raising my hands. I’m focusing on the marmot, and after a moment, the marmot takes flight from its back legs. It seems extremely panicked. I wonder if this is painful, I wonder what it feels like. I don’t think I want to know. 

I lift the marmot higher, then I lean my body forward, dropping my hands back down to my sides. I hear the marmot drop with a thud back into the snow. The other marmot ran away, nowhere to be seen. It’s not much, but it’s a start. 

Azula’s POV 

I sweep my other arm in the opposite direction, mirroring my previous movement. I feel the electricity in the air, the lightning forming right in my hand, like it should. I was going to just throw it in his direction at first, but I instead used my index and middle finger to shoot at him. I shot his arm, though I was aiming for somewhere worse. He collapsed on the concrete ground, writhing in pain. He’s alive, that’s good. I don’t want to be in trouble. 

I smirk, rest my hands on my hips, and glance over at Ty Lee. Her mouth is hanging open, a look of utter disbelief on her face.

“I took care of him for you, you’re welcome.”

“That- that was really cool Azula! How did you manage that?”

“I’m not sure, it just came to me.”

“That’s incredible, you have to show me again! I’ll come over after school, if you want.”

“Of course, Ty Lee.”

I suppose I succeeded after all. I could get used to this. 

  
  


Damien’s POV

I have to find the elder again and show her what I did! I’m sure she’ll be pleased, maybe she’ll even teach me. I’ve always wanted someone who taught me… the right way.

_ “Higher, I know you can do it.” _

_ “Mommy, I can’t lift the water any higher than this. It’s too heavy!” _

_ “That’s not true. You’re perfectly capable of doing it.” _

_ “It’s not easy, you know! How about you try it instead.” _

_ “I’m not a waterbender, otherwise I would. Keep going, we’ll be at this all day until you get it right.” _

_ “I can’t- oops.” _

_ “See, now you’ve dropped it, and we’re soaking wet. You can’t get the most basic things right. Let’s go back to the house right now, we need to dry off.” _

Best not to think about it, I guess. 

Oh, there she is- wait, why are there people surrounding her?

Azula’s POV 

Walking home to the palace with Ty Lee is a pleasant experience. I thought she might be talking my ear off, but instead she seems relaxed, walking beside me, doing the occasional cartwheel or front flip. 

There are people there to open the door for me, but I want to do it myself. I kick the door open with all my force, and it swings open. It’s quite tall and heavy, so I’m proud of myself for that. 

“Should we go to the courtyard, Azula?”

“Well- you could come to my quarters, if you want.”

“Ooh- I’ve never seen your room before! I’d love to.”

For once, I haven’t really thought this through. Inviting her to my bedroom- what was I thinking? I can’t impress her with firebending in there, I’m not allowed to. Hmph. I’ll have to think of something else once we get there.

As soon as I open the door, she skips into the room, looking at everything in awe, as if she’s never been in a bedroom. After a few moments of this, she flops down on my oversized bed. I’m still standing at the door.

“Azula! Come over here, let’s jump on the bed.”

“That’s for kids, Ty Lee.”

“We are kids!”

“Hmph, fine.”

I should be doing something productive, not playing little games with Ty Lee. But it’s nice, hearing her laugh,  _ being able to relax, for just a moment. _

I’m not sure how long we were jumping on my bed. When we started, I found it obnoxious, but by the end I was laughing, and holding her hand. 

“Wait- look out the window! Oh gosh, it must be almost dinner time. I should be going home now, Azula. I’ll see you tomorrow though!”

She says it with a smile. She smiles all the time. I was about to respond, but instead she kisses my forehead, followed by giggling, running out of my room, and closing my door behind her. I sat on my bed until Zuzu called me for dinner. 

Damien’s POV 

I rush towards the elder, what if she’s in trouble for something? I can’t let that happen to her, I need her to teach me! It’s a blur, they’re yelling at her. I push through the crowd. There she is in the center. I’ll stay in the crowd for now, I don’t want to draw attention to myself.

“How could you do- whatever that was! You of all people should know we are not supposed to trifle with nature!”

“Listen, let me explain! We need to use this technique to our advantage, what if the Fire Nation comes and attacks-“

“We’ll be fine without your monstrous abilities, waterbending is good enough and always has been! You should leave, we don’t need someone like you in the Southern Water Tribe.”

Wait- is bloodbending… bad?  _ (Bad is up to interpretation. People have called you bad before.) _ I should’ve known something like this would happen- whenever something good occurs it always gets ruined!  _ (You’ll always be cursed like this.)  _

I’m defending her- if they get rid of her, they’ll have to get rid of me too! ( _ A chance to escape  _ **_her._ ** _ ) _ I jump in front of her, arms outstretched, hands out.

“Wait! Please don’t drive her away- she’s one of us! Even if you don’t agree with who she is or what she does, she still belongs here. She still needs us, and we still need her!”

“ **You’re just a kid, you have no say in the matter.** ”

“I- I’m not  _ just  _ a kid. Don’t say that about me.”

“Go back to your parents.”

He shouldn’t have said stuff that wasn’t true. 

Azula’s POV 

Tense and uptight, we eat at the dinner table. Mother can’t relax- she never does. ( _ Only when she’s alone, or with her precious little Zuko.) _ Father is angry, someone on his war council disagreed with him again. Foolish, don’t they know he’s the soon-to-be Fire Lord? Hmph- mother wouldn’t want me to say that out loud. I know it’s true though, what’s wrong with the truth?

“Azula. How were your lessons today? Did you succeed in summoning lightning?”

“Yes father. There was a boy at school today being obnoxious, so I shot him with lightning! You should’ve seen me, Ty Lee was so impressed.”

“Very good.”

The rest of dinner is silent, as usual. I don’t mind, I don’t have much to talk about anyway. I’m in my room after dinner, and I overhear mother and father talking, still in the dining room. I press my ear to the floor, to hear more clearly. Maybe it’s important.

“You have NO authority to tell me what is or is not a proper war strategy.”

“Ozai- it was just a suggestion. The Fire Nation has been focusing on defeating the Earth Kingdom for a very long time, and I just think it would be wise to-“

“SILENCE. I will invade the Northern Water Tribe, whether you think it’s “wise” or not. It’s my decision, and that is final. Good night.”

I hear father pace out of the room. So, he’s going to invade the Northern Water Tribe instead.. but why? Although I hate to say it, mother’s words were reasonable. I should try to go with him, this’ll be a chance to prove I’m ready for real combat.

Damien’s POV 

I wave my arms towards the man, using every bit of power I have. He falls backwards like an ice bowling pin, knocking over several members of the crowd with him. The crowd gasps, and so does the elder behind me. I did it for her! I defended her! I hope she stays by my side. 

“Why would you do that! I was going to convince them that-“

“GET OUT! LEAVE IMMEDIATELY, BOTH OF YOU.”

The elder grabs my arm, using the snow to quickly carry us out of the village. It happened so fast- one moment I was heading home after discovering a new skill, the next I’m banished from the only home I’ve ever known- with someone I barely know. I start crying. I don’t want her to be mad at me, she’s all I have now.

“I.. I’m sorry… I just wanted to stop them!”

“It- it’s not your fault. You didn’t know something like this would happen. You didn’t know that… bloodbending is heavily looked down upon.”

“I guess you’re right. What do we do now?”

“We build a boat. This isn’t the only water tribe, you know.”

“Wait- do you wanna go to the NORTHERN Water Tribe? That’s all the way around the world!”

“We’re both skilled waterbenders, I’m sure we can find a way to get there in a reasonable amount of time. I’m not sure I know your name, yet, child. What is it?”

“Damien.”

“Ahnah.”


	2. everything stays but it still changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> new skills, new challenges, new people, but our minds will always be the same

**three days later**

  
  


Azula’s POV 

I groggily open my eyes, it’s a Sunday morning. I passed by my mirror on the way out of my room, and noticed a lipstick mark on my cheek. I’m very confused now, the only person here who wears lipstick is mother, and she’d never do such a thing. I go downstairs, and there sits Zuzu at the bottom of the staircase. What’s he doing, just sitting there? Doesn’t he have something better to do?

“Hey dum-dum, why are you-“

He whips his head around to look at me, his face the saddest I’ve ever seen, his cheeks tear stained. I shouldn’t be concerned. He’s always emotional, maybe everything’s fine.

“Mom disappeared. She said- she said goodbye to me last night, all I remember is her walking out of my room in a cloak. Azula- I don’t think she’s- I don’t think she’s coming back.”

“Everything will be fine, Zuko.”

Father walks through the hallway. As he passes by us, he makes a statement.

“Your grandfather passed away last night. The funeral is later today, be in your best clothes.”

Neither of us have a chance to respond before he's out of sight. Does that mean that father is the new Fire Lord? I suppose I’ll find out later.

Damien’s POV 

“Wake up, Damien. We’re finally here.”

The sun creeping over the icy horizon, our little boat slowly moving towards the Northern Water Tribe. One of their boats approaches us.

“Who goes there?”

“We are from your sister tribe, in the south. We’ve decided to come here… for a new start.”

“...Alright. Follow this boat, we’ll escort you through the gates.”

“Thank you so much. See, everything will be alright.”

“When we figure things out, can you teach me bloodbending? When I found you in the crowd, I was on my way to tell you that I did it successfully. Sorry I didn’t tell you on the boat ride, I was just focusing on propelling the boat as fast as I could.”

“Of course I will. I’ll pass on the legacy to you- it’s what my friend would have wanted.”

Azula’s POV 

“I now crown you Fire Lord Ozai.”

And mother called me morbid for talking about grandfather's death- here they are coronating father, at Azulon’s funeral. I’m just glad it wasn’t uncle. He isn’t even capable of conquering Ba Sing Se, let alone running the entire Fire Nation. One day I’ll conquer Ba Sing Se myself, I’ll show them all what I can really do. Just thinking about it brings me delight.

  
  


**  
two years later**

  
  


Damien’s POV 

“Ahnah, look, I caught enough fish today for us to take some home! I was able to bloodbend them without the other fishermen noticing.”

Ahnah sits by the window, knitting me a new hat. We’ve been living in this little house for quite a while now. It’s not great, but it does the job. I fish for money, Ahnah sells knitted clothing at the market.

“That’s fantastic, keep it up!”

“Thank you. Oh, and I was going to ask if we could do another lesson tonight. I think I’ve been getting pretty good at bloodbending, and I’d like to learn something new.”

“Well, first you have to show me what you’ve already learned on your own. Make sure you’re at the house by nightfall, we’ll begin then.”

“Of course.”

Azula’s POV 

Lightning is easy. It comes to me as effortlessly as rising with the sun. I’ve started wearing mother’s lipstick. I don’t know why exactly. Maybe to proclaim that I’m not just a child, ( _ maybe to proclaim I shouldn’t be treated like one.)  _

Every passing day I feel the urge to get out of here, go and accomplish something. It’s driving me mad. I have to ask father when we’re going to the Northern Water Tribe, it’s been so long since he first announced that he was going to invade it. ( _ But I don’t want to overstep. I don’t want to be treated like  _ **_him_ ** _.)  _ I’m sure it’ll be fine, I’ll go find him right now.

“You will regret that, Zuko. It was not your place to speak.”

Perhaps I’ve walked in at a bad time. I’d better hide behind the curtains.

“Azula, is that you? What are you doing here, this is a serious war meeting. I’ve already had one interruption today.”

“I- I’m sorry father I just wanted to ask you something-“

“It can wait. I need to decide Zuko’s punishment.”

I leave without saying anything more. Stupid Zuko, if he hadn’t upset father then I would’ve been able to ask him about the invasion. Zuko always messes everything up, I hope father punished him mercilessly. ( _ I can’t upset him. I have to be perfect, he’s all I have.) _

Damien’s POV 

I arrive back at the house when Ahnah asked, I follow her directions to the tee, never straying from her words. I have to get it right on my first try, otherwise I’ll never be good at it, I’ll never be good at anything. Ahnah says I’m fantastic at bending, that she’s never seen a bender that matches her in power besides me. She’s lying, I can feel it. She just pities me because she knows that all I have is bending, and if I’m not good at that then I’ll collapse in on myself. I can’t trust anyone, maybe not even myself. 

She did teach me new things tonight, like I asked. She taught me how to suck the moisture out of the air, and turn it into water. Water I can bend. I wouldn’t have to be near a body of water anymore, I wouldn’t have to carry some with me in a pouch. As long as I’m not in the desert, I’ll always be able to bend. That makes me feel a lot better. 

Azula’s POV 

Here I am, in the Agni Kai arena. Uncle stands next to me, a troubled look on his face. He pities Zuko, I know it. He always liked Zuko so much, treated him like his own son, especially when his own passed away. 

When faced by our father, Zuko doesn’t even put up a fight. He says it’s because he doesn’t want to fight father, but I know that’s a lie. He just knows he would be defeated so easily. I smirk as his left eye is burned to a crisp by our father’s hold on his face. Almost the whole audience looks away, and for that, they’re just as treasonous as Zuko himself. 

Banished. Gone without a trace, just like mother. It’s what they deserved, of course.  _ (alone with him now, in this big empty palace. What if he decides I should be gone, too?) _

Damien’s POV 

Ahnah hasn’t been teaching me anything new with bloodbending recently. Maybe she’s afraid of me, that I’ll become more powerful than she is. I’ll go out tonight and practice by myself. ( _ even though I got away from  _ **_her_ ** _ , I still have to sneak around.) _

I left the city, I have to be where the animals are. I’ve decided to try and bloodbend the way I saw Ahnah doing it, the first time we met. I have to bend with my mind alone. 

A lone wolf. There’s probably a pack nearby, but it should be fine. I sit down in the snow, maybe I should be grounded the first time I try this. I focus all my energy on the wolf, breathing in and out, but it doesn’t work.  _ It doesn’t work. I’ve failed.  _

No, I have to keep going. I can’t just allow myself to fail, I have to keep going, even if it kills me. 

I cannot tell how long I’ve been sitting out here, trying to bloodbend this wolf. Maybe only a few minutes, maybe an hour or more. I’ll never do it right. No matter how hard I try, everything fails. I close my eyes.

It’s as if I’m in a dream. I’m floating outside myself, and watch as I lift the wolf off the ground with nothing but my mind. It worked. I know what to do, I need to be angry.

Opening my eyes, I take off my parka, feeling the wet snow hit my sweater and my hair. I stand up, start pacing around, and thinking of what makes me angry. My mother is the first thing that comes to mind, and then myself, and then.. being trapped. Not being allowed to do anything, being seen as weak. I’m not weak, I’ll prove I’m not weak!

I don’t even have to lift the wolf off the ground before I tear it to shreds. It feels so good, I don’t care if it feels pain anymore. 

Azula’s POV 

I can’t get this form perfectly. I crouch down, use one foot and one hand to shoot fire, then jump up and use the opposite. I can’t do the last part right, it just doesn’t-

“Azula.”

Father’s here.

“Yes, father?”

“You will be accompanying me to the Northern Water Tribe. We leave tonight, arrive by dawn. I know you won’t disappoint me.”

“Of course, father.”

At last, at last the time has come. I’ll take the Northern Water Tribe myself, he won’t even have to do anything. He’ll see, I’m worthy of  _ (love)  _ power.

Damien’s POV 

It’s barely dawn, and I’ve finally gotten back to the house. Ahnah should be getting up soon, and I’ll present the wolf to her. It’s nothing but bits now, so can I really call it a wolf?

When I open the door, she’s already sitting at the kitchen table.

“Oh. You’re already awake.”

“Where have you been? I woke up an hour ago already and you were nowhere to be found.”

“Why were you looking for me? How did you know I wasn’t here?”

“I saw your door open and your room empty, I didn’t have to look for you to know you weren’t here.”

“I was training.”

“You don’t have to train in the middle of the night, you should let yourself relax, and sleep.”

“I can’t sleep, I have to improve or be productive, or I’m nothing.”

“That’s not true, improvement isn’t everything-“

“Then what’s this?”

I bend the bits of wolf into the house, putting them on the table in front of her. She’s speechless.

“I tore this wolf apart with my mind, just like you were bending that wolf-bear two years ago, when we first met. I’ve learned so much, and I’ve changed so much. I’ve let myself know about me, and how I tick. It’s helped.”

“This- this is a little unsettling, I must say. What are we supposed to do with this?”

“Well, I didn’t think about that at the time. I just knew I wanted to show you what I’d done. We could eat the meat, I suppose.”

“I guess we could. Couldn’t do much harm. Leave it here, I’ll make a stew with it. And please, just relax for a bit.”

“If you say so.”

The town square is nice during the morning. It’s calm, without the sounds of boots and chatter and laughter. I can sit here, and truly relax. 

Then I see the ash in the air.

Azula’s POV 

“We’re behind schedule, couldn’t you have made this ship move any faster?”

“I-I apologize, Fire Lord Ozai, but the ship only goes so fast-“

“I’ll have you sent to the colonies, once we’re back in the motherland. Dismissed.”

Father is so ruthless. I aspire to be like him, once I lead my own ship. If anyone is the slightest bit disloyal, they’ll be cast out. ( _ don’t question it don’t question him) _ We’re finally here, and I finally get to fight.

The exit to the ship creaks open slowly, the freezing white and blue city laid out before us. Nobody’s awake, it’s as if this place was handed to us on a silver platter.

Damien’s POV 

I can’t breath, I’m running so fast I cannot breath.

“Ahnah! There’s an invasion- we have to- we have to fight, Ahnah please-“

“An invasion? Here? Strange, you’d think they’d be fighting the Earth kingdom.”

We reach the town square but it’s too late. They’re already planting flags in the snow. No- no! I can’t let this happen. I’ve already been driven from one home, I can’t let this one become destroyed as well. 


	3. let you out but won’t let you go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I haven’t updated in a week :p I moved house

Azula’s POV 

Father and I stand aboard the ship, the soldiers are taking care of everything. But then, they arrive. Two lone fighters, a scrawny boy and an old woman. This is their army force? Laughable. 

The soldiers begin squirming in their skin. Is it too cold for them? Also laughable! I’m fine, they should be too. Wait, what's going on? The- the soldiers. They’re levitating. It’s those two, the boy and the old woman. How are they doing that- whatever that is? We have to capture them. I can’t let them go free, with that kind of power. 

  
  


Damien’s POV 

Blurry vision, red colours. My ears are ringing, and I can’t move my hands. All I remember is a girl with black hair and fancy armor. She moved too fast, I couldn’t bloodbend her. They must have captured us. 

Just relax, said Ahnah. Look where that got us! If I was better already, I would’ve been good enough to beat them! But maybe I wouldn’t. I’m never good enough. Not for my mother, not for the Southern Water Tribe, not for myself. And now I’ll die. They’ll probably throw us in a prison to rot. ( _ what I deserve.) _

Azula’s POV 

Two prisoners, another nation conquered. All in a day's work, I suppose. Though they barely put up a fight, it was a little boring I must say. Technically I’m not allowed to do this, but I’m going to visit one of the prisoners today. The boy. I have to know what he did to make those soldiers move. Maybe the old woman knows more, but it’s harder to get older people under my control. They’ve been around longer than me, and I’m not as intimidating to them as I should be. 

“You seem sad. Cheer up, you should be honored to be in the Fire Nation instead of that pitiful water tribe.”

“It’s not pitiful. It’s the best place in the world. Red is my least favourite colour, and it’s all over this place. Oh, not to mention, you imprisoned me here!”

He snarls. I wonder if he did it on purpose. His soul is full of rage, his face full of sorrow. ( _ The same but different.) _

“So, who are you? Were you the prince there?”

“No! I’m not telling you who I am, but I certainly wasn’t a prince. You tell me who you are. You think you’re important, but there’s someone more important than you, I’m sure. You can’t be much older than I am.”

“You have to tell me who you are. You’re the prisoner, you do as I say or it gets worse for you. And I’m the princess, the heir to the throne of the Fire Nation. Princess Azula.”

“Azula? Doesn’t that mean blue? A little strange, for someone who’s nation is full of red.”

“How dare you- I was named after my grandfather, Fire Lord Azulon. My name is beautiful, and it fits me perfectly. I’m sure yours is pitiful, just like your nation.”

“It’s Damien.”

“I was right. It is pitiful.”

“Thanks, I picked it myself.”

I leave after his comment. The nerve he has- talking to me that way. Doesn’t he care who I am? Nonetheless, I’ll be back.

Damien’s POV

I’m angry, and I’m disappointed in myself. I should’ve defended my home better than I did. I still don’t even know what happened. I don’t even know where Ahnah is.

Just because she’s the princess, does that somehow give her the right to talk down to me, to the place I came from? How could she? Her parents must not have raised her well. ( _ different, but the same.) _

I know she’ll be back again. She wants to get something out of me, or else she wouldn’t even bother talking to me. Some part of me wants her to come back here- probably because I’m so alone now. 

Azula’s POV 

“Azula. Where have you been for the past hour?”

“I was training, of course. I have to get better at lightning generation.” ( _ half truths) _

“Carry on, then.”

“Yes, father.”

Damien’s POV

Alone. Alone with my thoughts. I was dreading this, I always have. I needed a distraction, waterbending is my only escape.  _ (I knew she was lying when she said I was bad at it.) _

I wish there was anything I could use in here- anything made of water or blood or- moisture. It’s so humid in here, I wonder if I could take the moisture out of the air..

I wave my hands in random directions. But then I remember- precision is key. Slow down, look between the lines. It’s there somewhere. I have to stay focused.

Azula’s POV

Maybe I had a point earlier. I should work on my lightning generation. Perfect weather for it too, there’s a storm coming. 

Breath in, breath out. Same movements from that day at school. Sweep to the left, to the right, touch together.. then shoot. 

A bigger bolt than last time, rocketing into the sky, almost knocking me off my feet. I still could’ve done better. 

Damien’s POV 

It takes what seems like hours, but after focusing all my energy, I see water droplets start to form. I’ve done it! I didn’t even think that was possible until now. I wonder if I’m the first one to think of this? Probably not.

I collect all the water together, swishing it around in the air. Finally, something to entertain myself with. I don’t hear the princess open the door. 

Azula’s POV 

I’ve come back to visit the prisoner. I have to get him to tell me how he controlled those people- wait, what?! Where did he get that water?

“Have they brought you water already?”

“Oh- I didn’t hear you come in. I uh- I guess they did.”

“Liar! They wouldn’t have allowed you to bend it away from them. What did you do?”

“Ok, if I must tell you, I collected the moisture out of the air, and turned it into water.”

_ Out of the air? He really is powerful. _

“You can’t just- nevermind, that’s not the point. I came back here because you still haven’t told me how you moved those soldiers at the North Pole.”

“And I’m still not telling you. I think I’ve figured something out. You can’t make things worse for me here, even if you wanted to. If you send guards to move me or chain me up somewhere, I’ll just bl- er… make them do my bidding.”

Hmph. Well then, I’ll just have to make him think I’m befriending him first. Then I’ll make him talk. It’ll take longer, but it’s not like I have command over anything that can do  _ real _ damage here. 

  
  


Damien’s POV 

_ Scratch. _

The 67th daily gash in this metal wall. Water can be surprisingly sharp. I’d freeze it, if it wasn’t so warm in here. Every day, I gather more and more moisture out of the air. It’s easy to improve at one specific thing, if it’s the only thing you’re able to do. 

_ Creak. _

The door, yet again, swings open. It’s Azula, of course.

“I interrogated your friend the other day. She said it had something to do with blood.”

Damn it.

“I already said so many times, I’m not-“

“If I brought you an animal, let’s say, would you demonstrate for me?”

That’s not what I expected her to say at all. We’ve talked occasionally, I still don’t know her as well as I should. I think she’s that way with everyone.

“Gladly.”

She leaves without another word. Quite a while passes, I almost don’t expect her to come back, but then she does. In her hand, an elderly turtleduck.

“Here. Go ahead.”

I sit in my cell, the same way as I sat before she came in. She’s outside the bars, along with the animal, next to the door. I don’t really want to rip a turtleduck in half.

I pick it up, and gently place it on Azula’s head. I smile immediately after. Yes, this is a serious situation, but it’s kind of hilarious to me, a turtleduck on the head of the most powerful person in the nation. 

“How did you- ugh, get this off me.”

“Alright, alright.”

I put it back on the ground.

“I don’t understand. You didn’t even do anything.”

“I did, just with my mind. It’s called bloodbending. It’s a subelement of waterbending, and I’ve been doing it for two years. I’ve only just recently learned how to do it without having to move. There. I told you all the details, are you happy now?”

“Wait- so only waterbender can do that?”

“Very few are able to do it, and much fewer are able to do it when it’s not a full moon. I’m one of them, of course, and so is Ahnah.”

  
  


Azula’s POV 

Well, I don’t know what I was expecting, really. Of course it’s just better waterbending. It makes sense, blood is a liquid after all.  _ (should be able to do it. better than fear.) _

“Why were you a fisherman at the North Pole? You could’ve been a great warrior. You could’ve conquered things.”

“But what would I have done after conquering them?”

“Be a leader. Conquer more things.”

“Well- I have been told that I’m a natural leader. I didn’t really want to be a fisherman, it’s just what was available. What you’re suggesting doesn’t sound too bad.”

He’ll be a soldier, all right. A soldier for the Fire Nation. The perfect element of surprise, nobody would suspect a waterbender, especially one who can bend blood. 

“I’ll let you out of here on one condition. You become a soldier, for the Fire Nation. They’ll never expect a waterbender, it’ll give us a huge advantage.”

“But- I’m not from the Fire Nation.”

“You’re here now.”

Damien’s POV 

_ Clank. _

The sound of my metal boots. It feels good to finally be able to leave that cell.  _ (just like home, don’t make me go back to that) _ My first time in combat was scary. It’s still scary now, even after weeks. There’s so much red, so much metal, so much unfamiliarity.

I stand in the back row, bloodbending the opposition while acting like a non bender. I don’t actually get to waterbend in combat, but I do practice when we go back to the barracks. I sit on the balcony, toying with the sea below me. There are bunk beds everywhere. No colours, and especially none that I like. 

I hear some other soldiers whispering. I listen closer and here that Azula is apparently passing by the barracks tomorrow morning, on the way to capital city. They notice me listening, and start whispering about why my hair is dirty blonde and afro textured instead of black and straight, like theirs. Why should I look like them? Ridiculous. I’ll see her tomorrow.

Azula’s POV 

Another one of fathers boring speeches about how every water tribe citizen is now integrated into the Fire Nation. I just hope he doesn’t go down to the empty prison cell any time soon.  _ (or at all) _

I go early, before father even wakes up. I have to tell Damien what I’ve done to get him out of there, it’s taken long enough.

“Wake up.”

“Azula? It’s 5 in the morning, you’re not supposed to pass by until at least-“

“I came here early to tell you that nobody knows you’ve been freed from your prison cell. I told the guard on duty that day that you had been transferred to a higher security prison.”

“You did all that for me? Why?”

( _ so you won’t leave) _

“Because. You’re a powerful bender, and I need you on my side if and  _ when _ things go badly.”

“Well, this definitely helped your odds.” 

Damien’s POV 

After Azula left, I got ready for the day. To my dismay, the head soldier said that we were to report to Capital City, to guard the Fire Lord and Princess Azula. I just won’t take off my helmet! Maybe for once, everything will be fine. 

We all stand rigidly, to the sides of the royalty, as the Fire Lord gives his speech. If his people weren’t so indoctrinated that they don’t even realize it, these guards wouldn’t be able to stop them.

One of the soldiers whispers to me. I notice that everyone’s helmet is off, and everyone is chanting something.

“Hey. New guy. Don’t you respect our nation? Come on!”

Everyone is looking at me. Is this a ritual they have? I can’t be cast out, rejected.  _ (not again)  _ I rip off my helmet without really thinking it through. The Fire Lord, who was also looking at me, has now realized who I am, and I realized what I’ve just done. My heart sinks into my feet, and it takes all my energy to not immediately run out of sight.

He gasps, and whispers to a soldier on his other side. 

“Why isn’t that FUGITIVE in his prison cell?”

“Him? A fugitive?? He’s been working with us for almost a month now!”

He turns back to the audience.

“I’ll be cutting my speech short. There has been an interruption. Disperse at once.”

The crowd disperses as he says. If I get out of this alive, I know I need to end what’s going on here. 

Azula’s POV 

I’m not afraid. I’m sure everything will be fine. He’ll find the guard I lied to, he’ll accuse the guard of treason, and I will be fine.  _ (i won’t, same as zuko) _

He turns to me.

“Azula. Who was on guard duty for this prisoner?”

I tell him immediately, of course. I don’t want him to think I’m hesitant. The guard had apparently been transferred here. As soon as I said his name, he bolted away from the others. Damien is still frozen in place. He’s such an idiot. Why isn’t he running?  _ (maybe he’s accepted his fate, maybe he hasn’t processed it yet.) _


	4. cast out, cast down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula is banished from the Fire Nation.

**three days later**

Damien’s POV 

I’m awake again, unfortunately. 

There’s Azula, a few feet away from me, practicing her firebending. Did she even notice the sun coming up? I hate sleeping in the dirt. It gets all over you and doesn’t come off. It’s not clean, precise, slippery. Not like the ice. 

Will she ever forgive me? It’s all my fault. This is all my fault. If it weren’t for me, she wouldn’t be banished right now.

Azula’s POV 

_ “Since you think he’s so great and powerful, how about you go with him? I can’t fathom ever believing you again, ever believing in your false loyalty.  _ **_You’re just like zuko._ ** _ ” _

_ “B-but- father you can’t! He could help us, don’t you see? He’s already-“ _

_ I was shaking at that point.  _

I see it every day, replaying in my mind like some kind of sick joke.  _ (just like zuko?)  _

I can’t believe I let myself do this. Why did I do it? Why did I let him out? I can’t even trust myself anymore. Maybe I’m better off in here, I clearly can’t do anything right.

Then he speaks.

“Good morning, I guess.”

“Oh, is it a  _ good _ morning this time?”

“Eh- not really. I’m trying to keep as positive as I can.”

“Why should you? There’s no point in that.”

“You never stop training, since we got put in here.”

“I have to get better.”

_ (Just like zuko, just like zuko, just like zuko) _

_ (Not good enough.) _

Did he ever even trust me? I would’ve done anything for him.  _ I did do everything for him. _ He’s all I had, everyone else is gone.

“Azula, do you even have a plan?”

“Yes. When my brother was banished, my father sent him to chase the avatar. In case you didn’t know, at the time, nobody had seen him for one hundred years. My incompetent brother somehow found him, had him captured, but then let him escape. I know he’s out there, and if I kill him before Zuko does, I’m sure I’ll be able to go back to the palace, and my nation.”

“That shouldn’t be too hard. I can just bloodbend him, after all-“

“No.  _ I  _ have to kill him.”

“You can still kill him, I was just saying that I’m more than able to help with the capturing part.”

“Well I knew that. There’s no doubt, you’re a powerful bender.”

Damien’s POV 

After our brief conversation, I get up and stretch. The sky is clear, except for some wispy clouds here and there. I wish I could paint this. 

I continue to observe Azula as she practices. Her forms are elegant and streamlined. I’m sure she could burn through the earth's core itself, if she wanted to. Strands of hair fly from her perfectly positioned topknot, but she immediately tucks them back in, like clockwork. 

I never really noticed before, but her eyes aren’t brown, or even hazel. They’re gold. 

Azula’s POV 

These conditions are horrendous. The sun is blistering, I can’t go home, and nobody will bow down to me as I enter this Earth Kingdom town to get water and food. They should be. If I can’t rule the Fire Nation, I’ll rule the Earth Kingdom instead. I’m sure if I conquered it, the avatar would come running to save his adoring fans.

The more obvious way to do this would be to drill through the wall of the Earth Kingdom capital, Ba Sing Se. Unfortunately, I no longer have access to resources that would allow me to achieve that. I’ll have to take it down from the inside. It shouldn’t be too difficult, we already look like commoners.

Damien’s POV 

There are too many people in this fight. It was already complicated enough, pretending to be the Kyoshi Warriors, the whole thing with the Dai Lee, the whole thing with the Earth King, and now this. Two versus three, but it’s alright, since we’re much better benders than they are. 

Zuko is quite an odd person. I can tell that much, even though I’ve barely interacted with him. His bending is fueled by rage, and if he’s not careful, he’ll burn out. The avatar is surprisingly easy to fight. He keeps running away, like the pacifist he is. I’ve read about the air nomads. I hope he’s scared of me. He should be. 

  
  


Azula’s POV 

Well, it’s over. I’ve killed the avatar. It was nice to have Damien’s help, I would have had to call in the Dai Lee if he wasn’t here. I’m surprised that he didn’t bloodbend even once. Perhaps he didn’t want the fight to be too easy for us. 

Now father will undoubtedly allow me back home. Not only have I conquered the unconquerable, but I’ve also killed the avatar, all in the same day. I do find myself pondering what will happen to Damien, though.  _ (Fear is the only reliable way) _ I shouldn’t worry about other people, though. Success is my only concern.  _ (You’re a monster) _

Damien’s POV 

“Azula, I don’t think this is a good idea.”

“Of course it is. I’m sure he’s heard the news by now.”

“We can’t just walk in, you’re still banished and-“

“Let me do the talking.”

She walks in ahead of me, through the courtyard, as if she’s been welcomed home. 

“Father! I’ve returned home. I killed the avatar, and I-“

“Did you not listen properly last time we spoke? I decreed that you were banished. I do not care that you’ve killed the avatar, I do not care that you conquered Ba Sing Se. Sozin's Comet will be upon us eventually, and I don’t need you getting in my way when it comes time for me to rule the world.”

“Father, you’re simply being unreasonable-“

“If you do not leave now, I’ll drive you out myself.”

“I deserve to be by your side! I’ve done everything right, followed your every command.”

“You let him out.”

The Fire Lord gestures to me.

“I see you’re still with him. If you want to prove your loyalty to me, Azula, strike him down right now.”

She gasps. I’ve never heard her do that before, I didn’t know it was possible. I’m surprised I haven’t gasped, my  _ life  _ is at stake right now. She’s shaking. I wish I could pick her up and carry her out of here, I wish she’d never have to worry about any of this, ever again. 

“I- I cannot do that, father. Isn’t all I’ve done already enough for you?”

“There’s one more thing you could do, actually.”

“Really? What is it?”

“Fight me, instead. Prove yourself the way your brother couldn’t. I challenge you to an Agni Kai. If you kill me, my brother inherits the throne, you are free to do as you wish. If I kill you- well- everything proceeds the way it’s supposed to.”

Azula’s POV 

I am crying. In front of him. Such weakness, and I haven’t even started the fight. He wouldn’t really kill me, would he? He can’t. I’m all  _ he _ has left, his only heir. 

The crowd is silent as we enter the arena. It’s horrifying, being here, facing the only person I thought would always be on my side.  _ (just like zuko.)  _

Sunset, as opposed to midday, when Zuko fought him. 

He begins right away, sending raw firepower in every direction. I dodge his attacks. Everything is so fuzzy, this doesn’t feel real. It can’t be.

Nobody says a word, nobody gasps. You could hear a pin drop as I sprint around, avoiding the lick of the flames. I have to fight back.

Precision is key, it always is. I’ll just burn him a bit, that must be enough to end it. He’ll call it off there, I know he will. I kick fire towards him, he dissolves it faster than I can generate it. I get closer and closer, he starts shooting again. It’s too warm, I can barely see through the flames. 

He hits me. Cooked flesh, now on my right cheek. Bubbling, unnatural. Imperfect in every way. I feel sick. I feel like I could- like I could melt away completely. Every second I get more lightheaded. I go back to dodging.

A long fight, it already seems like it’s been years since we started. My hair fell down, out of my topknot. His is still in place, he’s barely moved. Disheveled and banished. I see blue. It’s the lightning, he’s going to shoot me with lightning.  _ (For real this time, cruel foreshadowing of my fate.)  _

He is going to kill me. 

I was only here because I was of value to him.

My skill, the only reason he remained docile towards me.

How could I be so naive about him?

The sweat on my neck, the hair in my face, the heat on my skin. I can feel the audience’s glare boring into the back of my head. 

I’ll shoot it back at him, this time. 

Time slows down yet speeds up, just like the first time. He aimed for my heart, I caught it instead. Flow through, just like I remember. Out the other arm, right at him. As the bolt of lightning flies towards him, I know he didn’t expect it from me. He expected me to surrender, to die for him. 

I won’t die for anyone who wouldn’t die for me. 

I won’t be killed by someone who lied to me- who I believed I could trust.

There he lays. My father, the Fire Lord, dead on the stone floor of the arena he fought both his children in. 

I’m unbearably dizzy.

I drop to my knees, and everything goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I haven’t updated for a while! I hope y’all enjoyed this chapter because it was a bit of a challenge to write the fighting sequence.


End file.
